vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashen One
Summary The Ashen One is the playable character and the protagonist of Dark Souls III. The title of Ashen One is given to the player by the Fire Keeper of Firelink Shrine. By the events of Dark Souls III, the Ashen One rose from their grave and started a journey to defeat all other Lords of Cinder and return them to their thrones, thus putting an end to the cycle of the First Flame and the curse of the undead once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | 6-B | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-B Name: Ashen One Origin: Dark Souls Gender: Unknown (Can be either male or female depending on the player's preference) Age: Unknown Classification: Ashen, Undead, Dark Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Healing (Mid-Low), Expert melee combatant, archer and mage, Gravity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), can amplify his physical offense and defense via magic/Pyromancy, Can restrict his/her enemy's use of magic, Mind Control on undead entities, Invisibility, Can silence his/her own movements, Shapeshifting, Energy Blasts, Resurrection (Via Darksign), Teleportation (Via Homeward Bone and Homeward miracle), Summoning of ethereal blades, a Lion's Spirit (Valorheart), or an abyssal insect swarm (Gnaw and Dorhys' Gnawing), Can resurrect after being killed, Limited Time Manipulation, Acid Manipulation via Acid Surge, Can become completely silent, Can create abyssal fire via spells like Black Serpent, or use Dark power via weapons like the Frayed Blade, Can cause literal earthquakes via Earth Seeker, Can cause frostbite via spells like Snap Freeze or weapons like Irithyll Straight Sword, Can cause air fluctuations via weapons like Storm Curved Sword or Tailbone Spear, Can create healing or buffing auras through the Warmth spell or Lothric War Banner respectively, Limited Curse Manipulation via Crucifix of the Mad King, Holy Manipulation, Extremely Limited Luck Manipulation with weapons such as the Mendicant's Staff or other pieces of equipment such as the Shield of Want, Durability Negation against shields via Darkdrift, Healing and Status Effect Nullification via Hunter's Charm and Hunter's Duel Charm Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Defeats Fire Demons who should be similar if not stronger than the Asylum Demon) | Country level (Fought with The Nameless King) | At least Large Star level, possibly Solar System level (Able to harm the Soul of Cinder) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can attack with lightning and dodge close range lightning) | Relativistic+ with Speed of Light attack speed (Can attack with sunlight and dodge sunlight) | Relativistic+ with Speed of Light attack speed (Defeated the Soul of Cinder in combat, who is far superior to Great Lord Gwyn) Lifting Strength: At least Class K+ | Class M+ | Stellar Striking Strength: At least City Block Class | Country Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Solar System Class (Able to harm the Soul of Cinder) Durability: At least City Block level | Country level | At least Large Star level, possibly Solar System level (Able to survive attacks from the Soul of Cinder) Stamina: Very high (Even when faced with constant punishment, the Ashen One is capable of carving his way through hundreds of enemies without much rest in-between each encounter.) Range: Standard melee range to extended melee range with most weapons; dozens of meters with magic and arrows. Standard Equipment: Various different kinds of swords, armors, shields, axes, polearms, hammers, daggers, gauntlets, whips, bows and arrows, crossbows and bolts, sorcery catalysts and talismans. Intelligence: Extremely skilled combatant with skill with several different kinds of weapons and experience fighting several different kinds of foes despite being at a disadvantage against them. Weaknesses: Fairly limited to what types of magic he/she can cast depending on what they're equipped with at the time, Power Within slowly drains his/her vitality until they're on the edge of death, teleportation isn't particularly useful in combat as it can only bring him/her to one location. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *List of miracles. *List of pyromancies. *List of sorceries. Key: Beginning of Game | Mid of Game | End of Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dark Souls Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Knife Users Category:Whip Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acid Users Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Curse Users Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4